


November 16th

by OrigamiOrchids



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Assisted Suicide, Blood, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Neglect, November 16th, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), i hate character tags, wilbur and phil are the only ones in the main spotlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrigamiOrchids/pseuds/OrigamiOrchids
Summary: Wilbur watches as the world turns upside-down.(An interpretation of the Button Room)Febuwhump Day 2 - "I can't take this anymore."
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139228
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	November 16th

Wilbur wasn’t sure about this private talk with Dream. The musician followed after the pseudo-god, moving out of earshot from everyone else. Well, it was more like Dream had dragged Wilbur away.

“So…” Dream said. “Schlatt’s an idiot.”

“Yeah? How long did that take you to figure out?” Wilbur laughed. “We’ve been down this road before.”

“He’s more of an idiot than you may think.” Dream chuckled, a somber echo in his voice. “Tell your men to stand down and to follow me. I need to show you something.”

And Wilbur did, following the person who fought against him so many times. Dream gave him the TNT underneath L’Manburg. Dream wanted to destroy everything. Wilbur never thought about it before, but Dream was never an ally, was he?

They found Schlatt in the van from the very beginning, drunk and lashing out at everyone. His death wasn’t anything special, either. The man died from a heart attack, doomed for a long time due to his drinking issues. Everyone had started to celebrate Schlatt’s death.

However, Techno ‘The Blade’ wasn’t looking too happy himself. He looked a little flighty, if anything. While his father, Phil, seemed to be good friends with him, Wilbur didn’t know the other too well. The man was frowning, a hand on his sword. He had previous experiences with Dream before, and while Dream said there was never a traitor, could he really trust him?

Techno had always talked about his dislike for governments, and his allegiances were flighty. It felt almost expected. After all, while it was under pressure, Techno killed Tubbo under Schlatt’s command. He couldn’t trust anyone, could he? And Wilbur…

Wilbur couldn’t trust Techno at all.

There was only one thing to do here, right? It was Chekhov’s Gun for a reason. But first…

It was time to hand off the presidency.

—

He handed the presidency off to Tommy, fully expecting him to just take it and be done with it. Tommy, however, decided that he needed to go off to find his discs, and so he gave it back to Wilbur. Wilbur didn’t need the presidency. He didn’t really want it anymore, either.

_The short term of his presidency that he had was one of the most stressful times in his life. After every speech; every single decree that Wilbur made, he felt like screaming._

So he gave it to Tubbo. Maybe he could do great things with it if L’Manburg continued. It was better off without him.

After listening to Tubbo’s speech, he raised a bottle of wine. “A toast!”

As everyone celebrated, he waved to the others. “I’ll be right back,” he said, smiling. However, as he went out of sight, he grimaced before frowning. This was it, huh? He walked to the button room with a sense of purpose.

This was _his_ L’Manburg. It couldn’t be anyone else’s, could it? And if Techno, _that traitor_ , did something to his L’Manburg? He’d get back at _everyone_. His L’Manburg would be blown up to pieces. His unfinished symphony, forever unfinished.

He couldn’t take it anymore! It didn’t matter anymore. Not after the many wars. Not after all of the traitors who only worked for their own gain. Tubbo was the best spy, but he couldn’t be sure about him. Techno was a loose cannon who would definitely betray them in the end. Quackity joined Schlatt before for power. Fundy...Fundy burned the flag down. Eret betrayed them before. Niki…

Tommy was only in for the discs, right? But he was like his _brother_. Tommy wouldn’t betray him on a whim, would he? Tommy wouldn’t do that, would he? Tommy was loyal. Tommy was naive. Tommy was self-sacrificing.

Tommy should’ve never been brought into this. He and Tubbo should’ve never been brought into this. More reasons for it all to be blown up, right? They wouldn’t keep the responsibilities after it was all gone.

After walking through the halls, Wilbur entered the room. A single wooden button laid innocently on the wall. He could press it. He didn’t even know if it still worked! He reconnected it earlier, but someone could’ve disconnected it. They knew where the button room was, so it wasn’t farfetched. They did it all before!

There _was_ a special place where men could go and emancipate. It wasn’t there anymore. It couldn’t exist again.

Wilbur laughed. “The _thing_ that I built for this nation doesn’t anymore. It’s over.”

He heard footsteps from behind them, turning around. A familiar man with blond hair and a green bucket hat stood there, wings spread. “What are you doing?”

“Phil?” Wilbur said. “Phil, what are you doing here?”

“I...heard some things.” The sound of fireworks and screaming could be heard in the distance. Wilbur chuckled.

“Alright, I _will_ admit.” Wilbur sighed. “Do you know what this button is?”

Phil crossed his arms. “Uh-huh. I do.”

“Have you heard the—the song. On the walls before?” He laughed. “I was just thinking—it was poignant. There _was_ a special place, but it’s not there anymore.”

“You just won it back, Will. You just fought to—”

“Phil I’m always _SO CLOSE_ to pressing this button.” Wilbur slammed his hand on the stone wall. He heard more fireworks in the distance. “I’ve been here like, seven or eight times I’ve been here.”

He blocked the entrance up. He couldn’t let anyone see this. He couldn’t let people stop him.

“They’re _fighting_ , Phil.”

His father sighed. “And your reaction is to just blow it all up?”

“I can’t deal with this anymore. I can’t take this anymore.” He grimaced, the sounds of fireworks echoing in his head.

“Will, it’ll be okay.” Phil walked towards him, covering him with his wings. All Will could remember was the hugs from when he was younger. The few times where Phil wouldn’t be off with Techno, or off exploring or on vacation. “Step away from the button. It...it’ll be alright. We can go—we can get away from this place. Leave them in peace.”

L’Manburg would never be peaceful, would it?

“Phil, there was a saying, Phil. By a traitor.” He grinned, a hand near the wall. “I don’t suppose you’ve heard of Eret?”

“Yeah..?”

“He had a saying, Phil.”

He could’ve stopped this. Could’ve left them all in peace while he left the lands of the SMP. Could’ve found a new calling. But this was _his L’Manburg_ . If _he_ couldn’t have it, no one could. He raised his arm in a salute. One last action for L’Manburg.

**“It was never meant to be.”**

And Wilbur pressed the button, the familiar hiss of TNT sounding from around the room. He felt himself getting pushed back as Phil’s wings spread around the room.

A deafening boom made Wilbur’s ears ring as a flash of light engulfed the area. He couldn’t hear; couldn’t see for a second. He smelled smoke as he looked upon Phil, whose wings were broken and burnt.

“Oh my god…” Phil looked at the damage, the explosion having opened a crater to the outside. “ _Will._ It’s all gone…”

Will laughed with no control, spreading his arms to the world and shouting. “ _MY L’MANBURG, PHIL. MY UNFINISHED SYMPHONY, FOREVER UNFINISHED._ ” He grinned. “If _I_ can’t have this, no one can, Phil.”

He saw the people— _his citizens_ in the wreckage. Techno, in the middle of a battle flying up with a trident. Tommy, staring at the remains of the podium. He’d just helped a traitor, hadn’t he?

Wilbur unsheathed his sword and handed it to Phil. “Kill me Phil. Phil, kill me. Phil, stab me with a sword. Kill me, Phil. Murder me.”

He almost saw the specks of tears at Phil’s eyes. “You’re my _son_!”

“Phil, kill me.”

The sword was heavy in Phil’s hands. “No matter what you do, I can’t…”

“Look at this!” He gestured to the damage. “How much _work_ went into this and it’s gone. Do it.”

Phil stared at him for a moment before drawing the blade. He felt the pain in his stomach before he saw it. Blood entered his throat and he coughed, falling to the ground as Phil took the sword out of him. It burned with a flame he knew wouldn’t die. He grinned as blood stained his teeth red.

His father dropped to his knees before him, and Wilbur felt something drop onto him. A black feather fluttered onto his chest. The world was starting to spin. “You couldn’t just win.” Phil said. “You had to throw your toys out the pram.”

Wilbur smiled. “You know—well, you wouldn’t know, but Dream said earlier…” Wilbur felt his vision going black as blood flowed onto the floor. “There was n-no traitors, Phil. But he...he fucking lied.”

Phil couldn’t look him in the eyes anymore.

“It’s Technoblade, Phil,” he said. “And he has _eight_ withers.”

Phil ran off, Wilbur weakly waving a ‘goodbye’. Was this the last he’d see? The wreckage of the place he built burning, as Techno destroyed it more than it already was?

As the screams died down and his ears wrung, Wilbur sighed. Now that he thought about it, he was lying too.

Techno wasn’t the only traitor in this story. Wilbur was too.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun.
> 
> I'll get to writing "Have You Ever Heard the Story of the Rabbit in the Moon" soon.
> 
> My Tumblr is @origamiorchids


End file.
